PÁJARO ENJAULADO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Alter. I. Se arriesgaría a fugarse de ese lugar, llevándole con él; así fuera a los confines del mismo espacio… InahoxSlaine.
1. PÁJARO 01

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**By: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

Parte de una serie de fics independientes (Alter) donde las cosas pudieron ser de otra manera en el anime… InahoxSlaine

**Alter I**… Se arriesgaría a fugarse de ese lugar, llevándole con él; así fuera a los confines del mismo espacio… InahoxSlaine

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**(ALTER I)**

Luego de dar la orden de evacuación y sentir como la base comenzaba a derrumbarse, lo último que Slaine supo fue que alguien estaba a su espalda, antes de caer en la inconsciencia por un golpe recibido desde atrás…

.

.

Los de la Confederación vieron como de forma pacífica se retiraban los de Marte. Mientras la base lunar caía, sin ellos haber hecho algo.

Cuando Inaho alcanzó la fortaleza supo que no duraría por mucho tiempo. El Tharsis seguía allí. Pero su objetivo había desaparecido. Aun si hubiera querido seguir a los rendidos, éstos no estaban más en las cercanías.

— ¡Naho-kun!—escuchaba a su hermana gritar a través del comunicador.

La transmisión fue interrumpida. Se le pidió volver. Después de todo si moría, el Deucalion caería.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente y se sintió frustrado. Aun así, había resolución en su mirada. No podía darse por vencido porque tenía un deber por cumplir.

Cambió las coordenadas luego de una última disculpa a los suyos, quienes le vieron alejarse. Entre gritos, Yuki-nee e Inko trataron de seguirle. Agradeció que el capitán y Rayet les detuvieran a tiempo.

.

.

La princesa había visto cómo se derrumbaba la base, teniendo sus manos juntas en un gesto de ruego. Deseando que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo.

—Seylum—una voz irrumpió el lugar.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Acaso vienes por la princesa?—armas apuntaban al intruso.

Lo que decían era cierto.

— ¡Esperen un momento! No es el enemigo—el Conde Mazuurek dio la señal para que bajaran las armas.

— ¡Inaho! ¿Qué haces aquí?—se apresuró a ir a su lado, sonriente de verlo bien.

—Desapareció. Cuando llegué a la base lunar el Tharsis seguía allí. No hubo tiempo suficiente para buscar—reportó en su monótona voz.

—Es así…—la princesa sintió la decepción agolparse en su pecho.

— ¿Princesa?—los condes no entendían qué pasaba, o de qué hablaban. Aunque tenían sus sospechas.

—Dudo que allá muerto. Ba-Slaine era sorprendente—se corrigió, no creía que algún otro entendiera quién era 'bat'.

—Umm—sonrió esperanzada.

Por otro lado, esa era la primera vez que el Conde Klancain y ese chico se encontraban Sin embargo, podía hacerse una idea de quién era.

—Kaizuka Inaho—

—Conde Klancain—

Cuando vio a los dos frente a frente, el conde Mazuurek pensó que era afortunado de tener a ambos como aliados.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, le fue obvio que no estaba muerto.

— ¡Slaine!—la mano que apretaba la suya y esa voz se lo corroboraban.

Era una lástima que de nuevo le hubiera hecho llorar.

Le sonrió a la princesa a su lado, aun sabiendo que las cosas no serían tan simples. Y aunque quiso preguntar al chico que entró poco después, tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Harklight también lloraba por él.

—Perdone mi insubordinación—había dicho antes de abrazar a ambos.

Slaine se dejó hacer. Puesto que no sabía hasta cuándo tendría derecho a la calidez que le rodeaba. Sobre todo porque a pesar de no saber en dónde se encontraban, era obvio que alguien sería dueño de ese lugar, y desconocía con qué propósito había sido llevado hasta allí.

Luego del pequeño momento compartido, Harklight le guiaría hasta donde estaba el dueño de ese castillo flotante. Cuando salió de la habitación en compañía de él y la princesa, se obligó a caminar con la cabeza en alto ante las miradas curiosas de las personas…

—Conde Barouh-Cruz—Slaine le reconoció de inmediato.

—Tener un terrícola, se podría considerar como un simple capricho—dijo y después una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios.

—Hace tiempo, esas fueron mis palabras. Sin embargo, no es el caso Señor Troyard—sus palabras carecían de burla al dirigirse a él. Provocando una onda de sorpresa en sus orbes turquesa por un instante, recuperando en seguida: firmeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí?—su voz salió sin gritar y sin ser sumisa.

—Su confianza—respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Eh?—francamente no le sorprendía su desconcierto. Mucho menos, porque las personas en el lugar comenzaron a saludar, llevando sus manos a la frente con respeto.

—Nadie aquí está en su contra. Eso me incluye—le vio profundamente. Antes de parpadear y hacer que siguieran en sus labores.

—Sin embargo, debido a la intervención de la princesa, existe mucha confusión. No sería sorpresa que le incriminaran por iniciar la guerra—pausó por un momento.

Lemrina-hime bajó la mirada.

—Así como el legado del Conde Cruhteo terminó en manos de su hijo, del mismo modo el del Conde Saazbaum terminó en sus manos, aunque usted decidió que lo mejor era dejar éste atrás. A pesar de perder la base lunar, aún quedan las posesiones que ganó de forma justa ante el Conde Marylcian, allí podría vivir hasta que alguien lo note y se tome la molestia de ir por su cabeza… Aunque supongo que no es su estilo escapar. Considerando su decisión anterior, la cual si bien fue acertada, fue estúpida—

Slaine esquivó la mirada, visiblemente incómodo por su última declaración.

El Conde Barouh-Cruz se sonrió por un instante; volviéndose serio antes de proseguir.

—Continuaremos ésta charla en otra habitación—caminó pasando a su lado, sabiendo que le seguirían.

Al seguirle a la salida, Slaine prestó atención a la mirada de las personas alrededor, no había odio y hasta podría decir que algo muy parecido al respeto y la admiración se vislumbraban. Todo eso era nuevo para él. Así mismo lo era el reconocimiento y consideración del Conde hacía su persona.

A su vez, Lemrina-hime sonreía aliviada y bastante tranquila, mientras que la sonrisa de Harklight estaba llena de orgullo…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	2. PÁJARO 02

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**By: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_Song for the Coffe-chan _¡Gracias por tu apoyo! : D Y sí ese final a mí me pareció apresurado. ¡Pobre Slaine! D : ¡Oh, bueno! Habrá que aprovechar la soltería de Inaho y slaine ; D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**(ALTER I)**

Golpear antes de ser golpeados. Era una estrategia muy simple y efectiva, la mayor parte de las veces que se empleara adecuadamente. Y aunque el Tharsis se hubiera perdido, Slaine no lo necesitó para ver venir un juicio en su contra, sin ser invitado…

Que se presentara fue inesperado. Acusaciones y la orden de ser apresado se oyeron de inmediato. No se resistió.

Ahora permanecía en silencio mientras el Conde Barouh-Cruz hablaba a su favor.

—La guerra había comenzado mucho antes. El ahora Conde, era un simple vasallo en aquel tiempo. Si fueran a culparle de lo sucedido, con todo el respeto que merecen, creo que sería hablar de la ineptitud de los Caballeros Orbitales, siendo superado por un simple 'perro'—

Sonidos de indignación se escucharon por toda la sala.

—Aun suponiendo que eso sea cierto, y no digo que lo sea. Eso no cambia el hecho de que esa falsa princesa lisiada haya usurpado a Su majestad—señaló a Lemrina-hime quien también se encontraba presente. Obteniendo gestos de asentimiento y mofa de algunos, lo cual era su intención, que la princesa recibió sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento al respecto.

Aun cuando las palabras expresadas podían ser ciertas, el modo en que fueron dichas no les pareció correcto a varios. Mas no había modo de que cualquiera de los marcianos quisiera hacerlo notar, ya que sus lealtades podrían ser puestas en duda. Por su parte Barouh-Cruz apretó el puño, no era momento de ser sentimentales y aún si Harklight dijera algo, sólo empeoraría el asunto al tratar de enfrentarle con su estatus, que no se comparaba al de un conde.

Aunque eso no detuvo a una persona, quien casi de inmediato respondió a la ofensa.

— ¡No le permito hablar así de Lemrina-hime!—no llegó a grito, pero la voz de Slaine era fuerte y severa.

—Troyard…—el Conde Barouh-Cruz susurró, tratando de llamar su atención; puesto que no sabía cómo eso podría ser tomado.

— ¡Juh!. ¡No tienes derecho a dirigirte a mí de ese modo, mocoso terrícola!—destilaba veneno en sus palabras.

—Puede insultarme. Pero el hecho de que Lemrina-hime posee sangre real es algo que obliga su respeto hacia ella, así como una disculpa—le enfrentó con una mirada calmada que sacó de quicio a más de uno.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No le debo nada a esa mujer! ¡Esa-!—

—Conde. Lo que Troyard dice es verdad. Ella es mi hermana. Y no sólo como miembro de la familia real, sino como persona, usted le debe un respeto tanto a Lemrina como a Slaine—por primera vez durante el juicio Su majestad había intervenido. Su voz cargada de justicia y su mirada inundada de una furia silenciosa que congeló a los presentes. Sorprendiendo a la mayoría, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ver más que la gentil e ingenua sonrisa de la chica.

—Es como mi esposa dice. Independientemente de si es la segunda princesa de Vers Lemrina-hime, ella es una dama. Por lo cual espero que amablemente se retracte de sus inadecuadas palabras. Por otro lado, ni el Conde Barouh-Cruz ni Slaine Troyard le han faltado al respeto. Por lo tanto, aprovecho este momento para invitarle a usted, y al resto, a continuar este juicio haciendo muestra de la cortesía con la que habéis sido educados—expresó el ahora Señor Cruhteo levantándose de su lugar, advirtiendo de forma sutil a los presentes. Haciendo sentir incómodos a algunos y molestos a otros.

Aunque renuente, el conde se disculpó únicamente con la segunda princesa, tratando de ganar el perdón de Su majestad a través del acto, mientras, varios murmuraban que Slaine era sólo un terrestre, entre otras pestes que enfatizaban su desagrado hacía el chico…

El joven Cruhteo volvió a tomar asiento. Al ver las manos de su esposa blancas por la presión que ejercía en sus ropas, tomó una de ellas para llamar su atención. Se vieron por un instante:

El juicio continuaría y, por mucho que ella quisiera personalmente regresar el golpe a los que hablaron mal de su hermana y su amigo, tendría que soportarlo; porque a pesar de murmurar, cada insulto a Slaine, llegaban de forma clara hasta ella; haciendo eco en su corazón y en su mente. Llevándole a preguntarse ¿por cuánto tiempo Slaine había sido llamado así, para simplemente dejar pasar lo que se decía de él como si fuera algo de todos los días?

Ella lo encontraba doloroso…

Cierto era que el alto al fuego había parado la guerra armada, no obstante, se dio cuenta que su autoridad sólo era capaz de eso. En realidad, la raíz de todo no había desaparecido.

Ella misma había cerrado su juicio, cegada por esta paz simple. Y era ahora que notaba que si Slaine lucía diferente al joven puro que siempre estuvo a su lado, era porque probablemente se había ensuciado; tratando de alcanzar la raíz del todo y cortarla de un tajo. Al parecer, las palabras que le dijo, cuando se hizo pasar por su hermana, encerraban mucho más de lo que quiso ver en ese momento.

Inaho había tenido razón cuando le dijo:

'_Sus acciones estaban encaminadas a algo. Incluso con sus declaraciones de invadir la tierra, ese no era su fin. Y aunque no era el mejor medio. Quizá fue el único que tenía al alcance'_…

.

.

Para el Conde Klancain, quien le había conocido en persona apenas una ocasión, el joven Troyard parecía ser una persona amable, pero reservada al dar opiniones personales. Hasta el punto de crear desconfianza a quienes no cayeran con su labia. No obstante, el hecho de que varias personas estuvieran dispuestas a dar la cara por él y trataran de buscar compresión para sus actos, era algo que hablaba bien de su persona.

Una mala persona suele generar miedo y aberración, si alguien le defendiera sería por meros beneficios. Pero aparte de estos, algún tipo de afecto parecía haberse generado entre aquellos que le conocieron más a fondo: las princesas, su sirvienta, algunos condes e incluso ese chico de la Tierra; el rango y las personas así como sus personalidades variaban.

'_Él ama la Tierra'_

Incluso recordaba al Conde Mazuurek hablando de algún modo a su favor.

'_Porque no conozco a muchos que gusten de las flores de la Tierra, no al menos entre los marcianos. E incluso entre los terrestres, no todos parecen tomarse el tiempo en apreciarlas. Si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar parte de estos preciosos recursos en la guerra, debió estar viendo algo a futuro que valía tal sacrificio'_

El llegar a ser conde y casi emperador en poco tiempo, hablaban de un hombre con determinación, quien hacía uso del conocimiento. Además, el Tharsis de su padre no podía ser manejado con tal maestría por cualquiera. Y él, lo había piloteado con valor. Un valor del que hacía gala incluso fuera del campo de batalla como había demostrado momentos atrás.

— "Slaine Troyard posee un corazón justo"—pensó y se contuvo de sonreír al ver el afán del Conde Barouh-Cruz.

Si las cosas terminaban bien, deseaba poder tener una charla apropiada con él: sobre su padre y distintos temas…

.

.

Había sido extenuante. Y aun con todo, el Conde Barouh-Cruz sentía que no había logrado nada.

— ¡Es inaceptable! ¡¿Por qué debe estar en prisión hasta llegar a un veredicto?!—hizo hincapié en su descontento.

—Con todo respeto, si a Usted se le ha permitido el arresto domiciliario en su castillo flotante, junto a la princesa Lemrina-sama, es debido a los derechos que Vers le ha otorgado desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, el caso de Troyard es diferente—le aclararon.

—Barouh-Cruz. Está bien. Dejo a la princesa a su cuidado—con eso dejo que le pusieran las esposas y siguió a los soldados.

El Conde Barouh-Cruz se resignó. Volvería a tomar acción si algo llegara a pasarle.

.

.

A pesar de esperar el peor trato posible. En cuanto estuvo en su celda las esposas se habían ido y el carcelero le ofreció un saludo con su mano en la frente, dejándole sorprendido de nuevo.

Se recargó en su celda hasta que unos pasos volvieron a escucharse.

Lo consideró extraño, ya que en esos momentos deberían estar debatiendo que hacer con él. Quizá sería alguien enviado a matarlo antes de la resolución.

—Luces cansado—una voz monótona que hacía tiempo no escuchaba, le hizo abrir los ojos.

Al parecer terminaría muerto, indudablemente.

—Bat—reconoció.

—Orange—susurró.

El silencio les envolvió por un momento, en el cual se mantuvieron observándose mutuamente. Esperando la siguiente reacción.

—Veo que regresó a su dueño—el castaño fue el primero en continuar.

Slaine lo miró sin comprender e Inaho hizo una seña a su cuello. Por lo cual, con sorpresa, terminó llevando su mano al recuerdo de su difunto padre. Apartando su vista un instante.

Antes de poder preguntar cómo sabía de él. Al volver sus ojos al castaño, le vio presionar sobre la zona de su ojo izquierdo.

—… ¿Es de cuando te disparé?—su voz salió trémula.

—Un motor analítico conectado a los nervios del cerebro ocupa este espacio. Es útil—respondió tan monótono como siempre, sin recriminar nada.

Inaho le vio asentir y no volver a levantar la mirada.

Slaine escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse. Cuando levantó la vista vio al castaño acercarse hasta quedar sentado a lado suyo. Tomándose la libertad de recargarse en él.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!—se puso rígido, sin saber si aventarlo o apartarse.

—Descanso. Tardaran en llegar a un acuerdo—dijo con simpleza.

—Deberías relajarte—agregó.

—"No es que sea fácil"—pensó para sí. Viendo que el otro no pensaba moverse se resignó.

—"Orange es extraño"—sintió sus mejillas colorearse.

Inaho, al sentirle relajar el cuerpo, determinó que bat era más interesante de lo que pensó. Aunque, aún no entendía porque Seylum le pidió salvarlo; pues de momento parecía bastante bien por su cuenta.

Por otro lado, se percató de que si el veredicto atentaba contra bat, se arriesgaría a fugarse de ese lugar, llevándole con él; así fuera a los confines del mismo espacio. Después de todo, ambos habían demostrado tener la capacidad de burlar tanto a terrestres como a marcianos y más que nada, sentía que valía la pena hacer eso por alguien como bat…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	3. PÁJARO 03

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**By: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

**DEDICADO A: **_Song for the Coffe-chan, SinnyShineet, yoo,_ _Misahi Kenta, sakuramar21, Walthyrose, Alice-Reizner. _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

**Sobre los reviews:** _Song for the Coffe-chan._ Sí es InahoxSlaine : )

_SinnyShineet._ Sí, también sería genial que Harklight esté vivo; así como esperaba más de Seylum… Si hubiera otra temporada ¡Sería genial! : D

_yoo. _¡Sí! ¡Fuga! Sería genial pero… La verdad es que todos mis fics son improvisados (no sé a dónde van, sólo sigo su flujo) así que… ¿quizá después? n.n

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**(ALTER I)**

Era su segundo encuentro directo con quien alguna vez pensó, dependiendo de las circunstancias, podría arrebatarle la vida para retirarse del campo de batalla de forma honorable; la misma persona con quien no quería perder. Al final resultó que ambos estaban del lado de la princesa ¡Vaya ironía!

Cosas inesperadas le habían llevado a ese momento. Saber que el conde que una vez le repudió, dio la vuelta para regresar por ambos había sido sospechoso y confortante a la vez. Cuando Harklight había revelado al Conde Barouh-Cruz lo que sabía, en agradecimiento a su despliegue de fidelidad, le había dado la oportunidad de seguir allí. Aún le costaba creer que Harklight le hubiera desobedecido, no obstante, se sentía conmovido. Incluso Lemrina-hime le había otorgado su perdón.

Slaine tenía muchas cosas por las cuales estar agradecido. Por otro lado, era inquietante que su mayor rival estuviera en el mismo espacio que él, despreocupado en apariencia. Aunque era maravilloso que no estuvieran apuntándose el uno al otro reclamando la victoria, seguía siendo perturbador.

Sintió al castaño removerse, encontrando su oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—soltó al aire, sin ningún sentimiento en especial. No seguro de ser tomado en cuenta.

—Sabía qué harías un movimiento—abrió sus ojos, irguiéndose.

—Creíste que atacaría—no era pregunta.

En su nueva posición Inaho notó la sonrisa resignada que se posó en sus labios, así como su tono contundente que mostraba cuán seguro estaba de sus palabras.

—…No podía asegurarlo. Antes, te esperaba en el campo de batalla. Desapareciste—Inaho había querido afirmar. Absteniéndose antes de responder, al recordar como la base había comenzado a caer por sí misma a pesar de haberse iniciado una abierta declaración de hostilidades. Encontrando inconsistencias en su comportamiento.

— ¿Por qué dejaste el Tharsis?—preguntó tras una pausa.

—…—Slaine pestañeó y entonces su mirada enfocó el suelo.

—Tú no lo dejaste—el castaño sabía que había sido escuchado, y alcanzó a percatarse de que un recuerdo había robado la atención de bat.

Tomó su mano, trayendo al chico a la realidad.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?—determinado, apretó su agarre.

— ¿…?—Slaine no sabía si el castaño esperaba que respondiera el lugar en donde le gustaría estar o por una situación a alcanzar.

—Si no hubieras aparecido… Nadie podría encontrarte si así lo quisieras—ni siquiera le vio pestañear.

— ¿Por qué huiría?—se soltó brusco. Sin apartarle la mirada.

—Ni siquiera perteneces a este lugar—expuso.

Slaine suponía que el castaño había presenciado el juicio desde algún lugar en las sombras, limitándose a observar.

—No voy a irme—se mantuvo firme en su postura.

—Los guardias de allá afuera parecen dispuestos a deliberadamente dejar su posición por ti—implicó.

— ¿Por qué insistes con la idea de escapar? Eso no cambiaría nada—Slaine negó incluso con su cuerpo.

—No puedes asegurar que permanecer aquí lo hará. Mañana podrías estar muerto—si bien bat parecía insistente en lograr su objetivo, cualquiera que fuera, era innegable la posibilidad de ser declarado culpable y ejecutado en expiación de sus crímenes.

— "Tampoco estaría mal"—el recuerdo de algunas muertes innecesarias por sus órdenes le alcanzó, el sentido de injusticia por seguir con vida le embargó—Márchate—su respuesta fue fría. No necesitaba pensar en su propio bienestar; tiempo atrás había renunciado a ello.

—Eres extraño—Inaho vislumbró al dolor marchar su expresión y desaparecer en una máscara de convicción.

— "Dice todas esas cosas y ahora ¿yo soy el extraño?"—el ceño de Slaine se frunció, ofendido. Su gesto incrementó la intensidad de la mirada sobre él.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó en tono irritado, siendo mayor su incomodidad que la molestia.

Frente a Inaho un 'rompecabezas' se encontraba.

¿Quién era Slaine? Era la pregunta que hacía eco en su mente.

Las personas a su alrededor solían mantener una faceta sobre las demás. Slaine en cambio, era demasiadas cosas. Cada vez que pensaba en él, obtenía más preguntas que respuestas. Cada vez que estaba con él, algo nuevo aparecía…

— ¿O-Orange…?—fue un susurro que percibió al ver sus labios moverse, notando de pronto la mano empujando su pecho y las mejillas de Slaine demasiado rojas, demasiado cerca… Encontrándose a sí mismo invadiendo el espacio personal del otro hasta el punto de hacer desaparecer el espacio entre él y la pared, se preguntaba en qué momento se había acercado tanto.

—Estás incómodo—concluyó al verle tenso.

— ¡P-Por supuesto que lo estoy!—respondió molesto, con una expresión sarcástica de no-me-digas y si-te-das-cuenta-entonces-quítate, que no fue tomada en cuenta porque el castaño seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Queriendo entender por qué, aunque sabía que era fuerte, parecía tan indefenso.

Ese coraje que mostraba, más que alejar a Inaho, le instaba a seguir acercándose. Removía el sentimiento de querer saber ¿hasta dónde le llevaría?

Apenas hizo ademán de acortar aún más la distancia, en seguida se encontró en el suelo. Slaine le había pateado. Más por reflejo que por otra cosa, deducía, puesto que lucía igual de desconcertado que él.

¿Disculparse o no? Esa era la cuestión que cruzaba por la mente del rubio.

Para empezar orange era quien había estado en falta. Le vio levantarse y sacudirse, se tensó y tomó una postura defensiva…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Aunque el ambiente parece haber cambiado ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	4. PÁJARO 04

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**By: ****_K.G.Á.É._**

**DEDICADO A: **_Walthyrose, Song for the Coffe-chan, SinnyShineet, yoo,_ _Misahi Kenta, sakuramar21, Alice-Reizner, sofi-chan 3, Dagel _¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PÁJARO ENJAULADO**

**(ALTER I)**

Los marcianos eran complicados, Inaho agradecía que la Tierra mantuviera su distancia, de lo contrario la encrucijada sería peor.

Además de ese modo el castaño podría enfocarse en proteger a bat, aunque él mencionado estuviera renuente a ello.

.

.

Momentos atrás, un ruido en la parte de afuera les había abstraído de la tensa situación entre ellos.

Pasos apresurados y la voz de los guardias les habían advertido del peligro.

Bastó intercambiar miradas para ponerse de acuerdo.

Unos tipos con claras intenciones de moverse rápido a su objetivo, el cual sin duda era deshacerse de Slaine, se habían apresurado a la celda en que supuestamente debería estar, replicando molestos al no encontrarle. Terminando inconscientes a causa de Slaine y heridos a causa de Inaho.

Quienes aprovechando que la celda estaba abierta, habían tomado lugar fuera de ésta en puntos ciegos para los perpetuadores, tomándoles por sorpresa. Enfrentándoles Slaine cuerpo a cuerpo quitándoles las armas con movimientos ágiles, aprovechando Inaho el momento para salir y encargarse de unos cuantos, quienes, mezquinos, planeaban hacer un ataque a traición detrás de Slaine. Tomando el arma que volara hasta su posición para disparar en las piernas de algunos que trataban de escapar, inmovilizándoles.

Antes de marcharse dejándoles encerrados, Inaho había visto a Slaine darles un rápido tratamiento, reteniendo la hemorragia. No sabía si queriendo que se salvaran en caso de que contaran con refuerzos o queriendo que su agonía a causa del dolor se prolongara. No hubo tiempo de pensar en ello.

Sin decirle nada, Slaine se dirigió afuera. El amable guardia había sido herido de gravedad y se encontraba mal, aun si quisieran hacer algo por él, era tarde. Mas no murió sin antes darles una mano.

.

.

Marcianos que estaban a favor de la ahora emperatriz y su nuevo imperio; bajo el mismo orden, pero mayormente favorecidos si la paz era firmada e incrementaba sus recursos.

Marcianos en contra de la emperatriz y con hostilidades contra la Tierra, con deseos de expandir territorio. Quienes posiblemente estaban ligados a los iniciadores del intento de asesinato, y con ello la guerra.

Marcianos de bajo estatus que habían esperado un mejor futuro con el despliegue de fuerzas de Slaine. Y quienes no se opondrían a la paz de la princesa, si ello les llevaba a conseguir poner sus manos en los recursos necesarios para llevar una vida digna.

_Marte estaba en un caos total._

Una situación que Inaho comprendió era inevitable. Los motivos tras la guerra que Troyard continuó siendo conde, habían salido a la luz. El amable guardia les había comentado de la última fracción en lucha. Simpatizantes de Slaine estarían dispuestos a ayudarles a salir de allí, de ser necesario.

Y vaya que lo era. En la sala donde habían estado debatiendo el futuro del sucesor de Saazbaum, las cosas se habían calentado.

Klancain y Mazuurek, entre otros, hacían lo posible por mantener a la emperatriz a salvo.

Era un fuego cruzado dentro del castillo principal. Los dos primeros bandos se enfrentaban directamente. Mientras los terceros eran menos evidentes. Podrían están en ambos lados, de acuerdo a quien fuera el señor al que debían obedecer.

Inaho sabía que no sería fácil dar con ellos de forma directa. Sobre todo, porque ni siquiera estaban al tanto de que Slaine estaba libremente moviéndose por su cuenta.

Quien sin duda era un estratega de primera. Sin entrar en pánico, habían determinado en fracción de segundos que sus primeros movimientos debían ser: bloquear las salidas y cerrar puertos de comunicación, limitarlos al interior.

Los Caballeros Orbitales, como su rango exigía, habían sido obligados a estar presentes en el lugar. Si tenían oportunidad de pedir refuerzos, la batalla comenzaría en el exterior y el número de personas involucradas aumentaría.

Slaine había querido ir por su cuenta a verificar si la emperatriz estaba bien, mas Inaho le había detenido, puesto que era su cabeza lo primero que querían eliminar los opositores. Porque para empezar, de no ser por él, sus intenciones nunca habrían sido expuestas.

Habían hecho lo propio con las comunicaciones, dejando a ambos bandos con la única opción de replegarse. Sin saber cómo estaba yendo a los demás, era difícil tomar decisiones. Ser precipitados podría convertirse en un grave error; sobre todo si terminaba siendo imposible retirarse y mantener la cabeza sobre sus cuellos y respirando.

.

.

Ahora estaban en el hangar tratando de eliminar a los que habían llegado hasta el lugar. Una bala rosó a Slaine en la mejilla, suficiente para hacer arder la piel pero no para dejar cicatrices. Inaho eliminó de inmediato al soldado, quien no esperaba que el rubio tuviera compañía cuidando su espalda.

—No seas descuidado—monótono como siempre, le advirtió. Si no estuvieran siendo atacados sin descanso, bajo una desventaja numérica, hubiera revisado su mejilla. Se conformó con ver a su protegido limitarse a pasar su mano en la mejilla, comprobando que no era una herida de la cual preocuparse. Por otro lado, aun si ese hubiera sido el caso; Inaho creía que Slaine habría continuado sin importarle sus heridas.

Disparó. Los soldados podrían ser experimentados pero seguían disparándose sin saber quién pertenecía a que bando, poniéndose apenas de acuerdo en dispararles a él y Slaine. Aprovecharía su confusión para tomar ventaja.

Usando un viejo truco se aprovechó de una tubería. Cubriéndose con el vapor tomó a Slaine consigo, terminando apretados en la cabina de su Kataphraktos; mejor protegidos que de seguir abajo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Debiste dejar que tomara otro—por supuesto Slaine se quejó por estar en su regazo y no en un equipo propio.

—Es tarde, tendrás que conformarte—y aun si fuera a renegar, Inaho efectuó una maniobra para esquivar misiles de corto alcance y poca extensión.

—Dispara a esa viga—señaló Slaine, con la mano que no estaba sujeta del cuello del castaño, colocada allí en un movimiento inconsciente para tener estabilidad.

—Podría derrumbar el castillo—mencionó apuntando la mira.

—Hazlo—le dijo sin prestar mucha atención a ello, analizando el movimiento de los demás en el monitor.

Disparó sin dudar. Porque confiaba en la agudeza de la persona sobre él…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Mi fuerte no son las batallas D: No obstante, siempre quise tenerlos luchando juntos de nuevo : D Admito que nunca esperé que fuera _tan_ juntos, pero… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
